OBJECTIVES: To understand how ACTH serves to maintain the adrenal cortex in its normal functional state by examining what goes wrong in adrenal cortex after hypophysectomy. To examine the role of intracellular Ca 2 ion in steroidogenesis. To elucidate the mechanism of embryonic neural differentiation.